The present invention generally relates to office exercise devices which can be used by a user while seated at a desk, and more particularly, exercise devices which may be removably mountable to a chair.
Many people appreciate the need to exercise regularly. Unfortunately, busy business schedules often make it difficult to incorporate a regular exercise schedule into a working week. An exercise device that can be used while a person is working would provide the benefit of exercise which can be achieved during working hours.
Lower body exercise devices known in the art for use in a seated position generally are large, complicated and/or cumbersome and are not easily adaptable for use with any office furniture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,947 (the “'947 patent”) discloses an exercise apparatus which can be used while the user is working. The exercise apparatus of the '947 patent is an exercise desk which includes an exercise apparatus mounted to an enclosure which has an upper working surface. It is used in a standing position and is therefore not well suited for the work place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,212 (the “'212 patent”) also discloses an exercise apparatus for use while working. The apparatus of the '212 patent can be used while in a seated position in combination with a chair. It includes an anchor means attached to an exercise means, a barrier bar, a sleeve attached to the exercise means which includes a locking aperture, a stem slidably located within the sleeve and to which the barrier bar is attached and a channel member which has receptacles for receiving the legs of a chair and which connects to the locking means. The apparatus of the '212 patent is rather large. In addition, due to the design of the channel member which has receptacles for receiving the legs of a chair, the exercise apparatus of the '212 patent is not easily adapted for use with any type of desk chair. For example, an office chair with five wheels cannot be used with the exercise device of the '212 patent. Furthermore, due to its size, the exercise apparatus of the '212 patent is not easily stored.
The present invention addresses the inadequacies of the prior art by providing a simplified exercise device for use while seated in a chair. The exercise device of the present invention is small, light weight and easily secured to any chair. In addition, due to its relatively small size and light weight the exercise device of present invention is easily stored.